Large events such as sports events are often filmed in order to be documented and replayed. As technology develops, users or participants such as runners are searching for an easy and automatic way to receive their photos and videos. Existing systems often demand a great deal of effort from the photographers capturing/filming the event, the user who wishes to receive his photos/video clips and/or expensive and cumbersome equipment such as personal timing chips and heavy chip detectors in order to do the task.
There is a need for a system and method enabling to capture and/or film a large number of participants, automatically analyze and extract photos and videos of each participant and automatically generate a personalized comprehensive video clip and/or a photo album for each participant whilst enabling photographers of the event the freedom to capture/film anywhere in the event area and unchaining them from standing only near the heavy traditional chip detectors.